bob456_planet_of_the_apesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob456 Planet of the apes Wiki
Planet of the Apes is a franchise starting in 1968 with its latest installment coming in 2017. The series spanning movies, tv shows, comics, novels and more follows a dystopian world in which there is war between apes and humans, vying for control over one another. The reboot movie series that started in 2011 has grossed over $2 billion worldwide, receiving both critical and audience acclaim. The franchise is produced by 20th Century Fox and has had directors such as Tim Burton and Matt Reeves attached! We are currently editing ' articles' and the community is making ' edits'. We are the go-to place for all things Planet of the Apes! Meet Caesar! Caesar is the main protagonist of the Planet of the Apes reboot series. He was an evolved chimpanzee and was the king of the Ape Colony. Caesar was also the son of the late Alpha and the late Bright Eyes. As an immensely intelligent chimpanzee who commands respect and loyalty from all those that encounter him, Caesar was a fierce leader. Despite seeing imperfections among humans, Caesar maintained his compassion and sympathy for humans while leading his apes to freedom. Do you like Caesar? Read more! → The Apes MP_-_Caesar.jpg|Caesar|link=Caesar (CE) MP_-_Rocket.png|Rocket|link=Rocket (CE) MP_-_Ash.png|Ash|link=Ash (CE) MP_-_Maurice.png|Maurice|link=Maurice (CE) MP_-_Koba.jpg|Koba|link=Koba (CE) MP_-_Red.png|Red|link=Red (CE) See more → The Franchise Poster1 portal 01.jpg| Planet of the Apes (1968)|link=Planet of the Apes (1968) Beneath the Planet of the Apes poster portal 01.jpg| Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970)|link=Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) Poster3 portal 01.jpg| Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971)|link=Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) Poster4 portal 01.jpg| Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972)|link=Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972) Battle poster1 portal 01.jpg| Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973)|link=Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973) Novel portal 01.jpg| La Planète des singes|link=La Planète des singes POTA TV Series portal 01.jpg| Planet of the Apes (TV Series)|link=Planet of the Apes (TV Series) Return to the Planet of the Apes portal 01.jpg| Return to the Planet of the Apes|link=Return to the Planet of the Apes Planet_of_the_Apes_test.jpg| Planet of the Apes (2001)|link=Planet of the Apes (2001) Rise of the Planet of the Apes Poster portal 01.jpg| Rise of the Planet of the Apes|link=Rise of the Planet of the Apes Poster-caesar_portal_01.jpg| Dawn of the Planet of the Apes|link=Dawn of the Planet of the Apes War for the Planet of the Apes Final Poster.jpg| War for the Planet of the Apes|link=War for the Planet of the Apes Featured Video War for the Planet of the Apes Final Trailer 20th Century FOX War for the Planet of the Apes Extended Preview 20th Century FOX Caesar's Epic Journey PLANET OF THE APES Planet of the Apes Wiki This Wiki was created by fans, for fans! We aim to provide a definitive database on all material relating to the Planet of the Apes franchise, including: The original five-movie pentalogy, the Tim Burton remake, the reboot films, comics, novels, merchandise and ! Feel free to check out our Manual of Style, Policies, Guidelines and F.A.Q. if you would like to lend a helping hand! Twitter Feeds Category:Browse